Konaha's New Musician
by x-PinkPanther-x
Summary: After being abused at his previous school, Naruto transfers, but what happens when a painful face from his past turns up at his new school?


Hurrying down the main hallway of Konaha high, Naruto Uzumaki sighed in annoyance. It was only his first day, and already he was late! How was that even possible? How could he let himself be late? He should've accepted the map they offered him when he was in the office. Looking at the room numbers, he cheered up a little. He'd finally got to the hundred. He was looking for room 104. _100, 102, 104! _Finally, Naruto rushed into his homeroom, 15 minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late, Sensei; I got lost finding my way here!" He panted, after running for the first 67 rooms. Iruka, his tutor, just nodded.

"Make sure you're not late again" was all he said, before gesturing to a seat next to a dark haired boy.

"You can sit next to Sasuke. He can show you the way to your lessons until you learn the routes yourself." Naruto nodded, before taking his seat. _Ooh, he's hot. _He thought to himself, before sighing quietly. His sexuality was what got him kicked out of his old school. He'd gotten into so many fights, by the end of the year he'd been to hospital at least once a week. He'd got together with a boy there called Gaara, who'd been extremely controlling by the end. He always had to know exactly where Naruto was and what he was doing at all times. Naru had ended it when, one night, Gaara came round to his apartment (He lived on his own, as his parents had died not too long after he was born) and tried to force himself onto the blond. Naru, thanks to all the fights he got into, knew how to defend himself, and forced the redhead off him. He was haunted by the memories for months. He moved school because of that and the level of homophobia there had been at the school.

Forcing himself away from the painful memories, Naruto looked over at the boy sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. I hope I'm not... intruding or anything." Sasuke shook his head

"Nah, I'm usually alone anyway... Well, when I'm not at band practice anyway." At this the blond looked up.

"Band? You need anyone at the moment?" He asked hopefully. He'd been in a band before, as a singer, but left when the bullying started.

"Actually, yeah we do. We're holding an audition in the theatre tomorrow. I'll show you where it is later"

"Cool. What are you missing at the moment?" He asked, smiling slightly. Sasuke paused, considering the question.

"Well, we defiantly need a new lead singer, and a backup guitarist would be helpful" he told the blond. Naru's smile widened into a grin.

"In that case," he said slowly, "would i be allowed to audition for both?" He asked happily. Sasuke smiled slightly.

"That depends, You any good?" He asked, smile replaced by a neutral face. Naru considered the question.

"Well, I'm an average guitarist, but the people i knew at my old school," he grimaced slightly at the memories, "all thought I was a damn good singer. Personally, i never agreed though." He said, sighing. Sasuke smiled briefly.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow. Now, what do you have first?"

**=^.^=**

Naruto Uzumaki yawned as he woke the next morning. Sitting up in his bed, he looked around the small room and sighed. He really needed to tidy in here. Glancing at the calendar, he grinned, today was the day that he was auditioning for Sasuke's band, _Pinhead_. He'd met the rest of the band at during his lessons, and they all seemed really cool. There was Shikamaru, who had to be the laziest person Naru had ever met. He played bass. Apparently learning anything else was too _troublesome._ Then there was Kiba, who was energetic and played drums, and who's dog, Akamaru, never left his side. Then, there was Sasuke. He was lead guitarist. He said he was okay, but according to everyone else, he was amazing. There was only one way to find out though. He met Sasuke after his last lesson before lunch, and followed him to the Auditorium. Sasuke introduced him last, explaining why he was auditioning, and what he was auditioning for. Naruto went o0ver to the side of the stage, and picked up an Electric-Acoustic guitar, sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage.

"I just wanted to say that this is quite a personal song, and please don't react badly to it..." Naruto nodded once, before strumming once and beginning to sing.

You're insecure babe,

The comments you make,

The way you think,

And you don't even care, yeah,

I'm so sick of you babe,

You make me hateful,

Make me shameful,

You don't care for me,

You don't care for anything at all.

Baby,

I can't stand the sight of your face,

Baby,

I don't even want to hear your name,

Don't know what I saw,

But I ain't seeing it now,

No more camping trips,

'Cos babe they fill me with doubt,

Guess I fell too fast,

Guess I learnt my lesson,

So much for bromance,

I'll pop the pills instead.

You're to egoistic babe

All that effort to make you look big,

And no one even cares, yeah,

You're so ridiculous babe,

Gaara swerves to hide his nerves,

It's like I'm not even there, yeah,

Baby,

I let you in far too far,

Maybe,

You should worry about what a man you are,

Don't know what i saw,

But i ain't seein' it now,

That shirt you wore,

Found the dump somehow,

Guess I fell too fast,

Guess I learnt my lesson,

So much for bromance,

I'll neck the spirits instead,

I'll neck the spirits instead,

We were never even close,

Trust me,

You're better at building your very own crappy marquee,

You are crap,

Yeah,

You should worry about your precious manhood,

It's hard to see I know,

I'm "crazy",

I'll pop the pills instead...

Everyone sat there silently, before Kiba started laughing.

"Why'd we react badly to that? I mean c'mon, at least, like, the entire band is gay. Especially a certain, shall we say, _sas-gay?" _Sasuke glared at Kiba.

"Do you not remember what I threatened to do last time you called me that?" He asked menacingly. Kiba's hands immediately moved to protect his groin.

Naruto laughed "Seriously? I'm getting more and more glad that I came here. By the end of the year at my last high school, I was in hospital once, sometimes twice a week? They weren't exactly gracious with their acceptance at that school..." The guys were shocked.

"Dude, that's horrific!" Naruto nodded sadly

"I know, but no one else seemed to care..." Kiba shook his head.

"Well, if anyone here gives you a hard time, just tell us. They'll never lay a finger on you."

Naruto smiled, glad, for the first time, that he'd moved here.

_Meanwhile, in the Reception area..._

"I understand that you with to transfer your children here, Mr...?"

"Call me Baki." Tsunade sighed, shaking her head.

"Very well, Baki. We do have space for your children, however I would also like to know why you would like to transfer your children." Baki smiled,

"Of course. They weren't getting the best... treatment in their old school... They were abusive due to both of my sons'... personal preferences." Tsunade nodded,

"Well, they won't have any of those problems here. We have a strict policy against bullying and other acts of harassment."

"I'm glad to hear it." He turned his head, "Come on, Kankuro, Temari... And you, Gaara! You've just transferred."


End file.
